1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to near field communication (NFC), and more particularly, to a tag detector of an NFC device, the NFC device and a mobile device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
NFC technology is a type of wireless communication technology. Recent developments in NFC technology have resulted in NFC devices being used extensively in mobile devices.
When NFC devices operate in a reader mode, NFC devices may detect an NFC tag around the NFC devices to operate in a normal mode. Circuit complexity and power consumption may be important in performance of NFC devices.